


All I Feel (You Make Me Feel)

by RoseRose



Series: Tiny Dom Steve [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, BDSM, Blindfolds, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Marvel Bingo 2019, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sensation Play, Sub Tony Stark, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose
Summary: Steve had a bad day. Tony's mind is scattered. They have a scene doing what they both need. Porn. Some feelings, but mostly porn.





	All I Feel (You Make Me Feel)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta, betheflame!
> 
> Also thank you to the Stuckony Discord server for giving me some ideas on good/bad things for sensation play!
> 
> This is for the Marvel Bingo square, Toys

Today, Steve just wanted to be sweet to Tony. Maybe bring him down gently; he was tired and had a bad day, and it was time to be sweet. One art critic had decided that he hated what Steve had done, mostly because it was a painting of Tony, and Steve had spent the whole day defending his boyfriend from the ravaging hordes (Okay, one art critic and the art critic's fans, but it sure  _ felt _ like ravaging hordes.). All he wanted to do was take care of Tony, and have a gentle time.

When he got home, he realized he wasn't going to be able to have the scene he wanted. There was a quick peck on the cheek, then Tony was vibrating between five different projects, not staying long enough to focus on any of them. Steve had seen that before, and usually that was when their play got the roughest.

He crashed on the couch with his head in his hands. He had a good thirty minutes before Tony would actually acknowledge him, and he needed to think. Taking care of his boyfriend was important, but he absolutely could not give Tony the pain he usually needed to scene. After hearing Tony verbally being beat up all day, he couldn't physically hurt him, even if he  _ knew _ just how much Tony loved it. But, he also wanted, no,  _ needed _ to take care of Tony after the day he just had. So, he had to figure out how to give Tony enough sensation to get out of his head without going into painplay.

Steve strode off to their play dungeon to see what toys and tools he had available. He was going to take care of Tony, because both he and Tony needed it today.

About thirty minutes after giving Steve a peck on the cheek to welcome him home, Tony's head came up from the multiple projects that he was working on. He couldn't figure out where Steve went, and he really didn't realize how much time had passed, but he figured Steve was getting a drink of water. As he started sinking back into the projects that he really hadn't made much progress on for at least three hours but couldn't seem to put down, he heard his phone buzzing.  _ Three missed calls _ it said on the front. Tony answered the phone.

“Tony, come on over to the dungeon. I've been trying to reach you but you haven't answered.”

“But I'm working!”

“We both know that you're just flitting from project to project.” Suddenly Steve's voice took an edge of command to it. “Come down. Now.”

Tony shivered in instinctual response to that tone from his boyfriend. He knows it means they're about to have some fun. In fact, Steve was probably the best Dom he ever had at figuring out what from the long list of mutually enjoyable kinks they had would be the best at the moment. Still far too jumpy and scatterbrained to get even close to subspace, he was able to pull back from his work by using Steve's voice. “Yes, Master.”

As soon as he said that, Steve hung up. Tony walked down the stairs to the play dungeon, mind racing and trying to guess what his Master was going to do. He hoped it would involve some pain. It always did, when he got like this. Pain let him let go of the racing ideas and stop thinking for a bit.

When he got down to the bottom of the stairs, he looked around. Usually his Master had things set up when he called like that, but there was no whip, no flogger, no paddle. Instead, there was a gag, an odd one, a fleshlight, and a feather tickler, as well as some restraints. They were set up around an odd piece of furniture, one he liked. It had a spot for his face that held it in place but left his mouth free (for blowjobs), and was adjustable. It had no back, and no front, just the seat, which tilted forward, leaving his ass exposed, and the headrest. In front of the seat, his Master had placed something that looked like it could hold the fleshlight in place.

“Strip, pet.” His Master's voice was calm, but the steel in allowed for no argument.

Tony quickly stripped, awaiting further orders. He wasn't really calm, but despite what his coworkers might think, he liked to obey the people he chose to obey.

“Sit in the chair. Get comfortable, you'll probably be there a while.” Tony clambered into the chair. As soon as he was situated his Master continued, “Now, this is going to be a little different. This gag, it's got a vibrator on it. I'm going to set it to pulse, and you're going to give this vibrator a blowjob. While you do that, you're going to thrust into the fleshlight. While you're occupied, I'm going to be doing various things. You'll be surprised by them, but there won't be any pain. You won't come until I tell you to. Understand?”

“No pain?!” Tony was startled enough that an exclamation escaped his obedience.

“No, pet, not today. I know you like it, but today, I'm going to take care of you, without any pain.” His Master sounded so sure, but Tony was uncertain. He knew how much pain grounded him when he felt scattered like this. He was going to try, but he was worried.

“Yes, Master.”

Steve took a deep breath. He was going to make his pet whimper in pleasure. Still, he had to get him down first. First, Steve carefully secured the vibrator gag and turned it on. The slight hum of the vibrator was almost completely muffled by his pet's mouth. Steve then moved the fleshlight so that Tony's cock was inside it. “Go ahead and thrust, pet. I don't want you to stop until I've told you to come.” Steve smiles at his pet when he starts to thrust. “Good pet, you're being so good for me.”

Still, it clearly wasn't enough sensation to bring his pet all the way down. The tension was starting to leave his back, but not the tension around his eyes. Time to up the sensation so his pet's mind as well as his pet's body would start to relax. Careful to avoid his pet's ticklish chest, Steve started to run the feather tickler along his pet's spine. The shiver he got was nice, but something was missing.

“Pet, I'm going to blindfold you now.”

With the gag, his pet couldn't respond. Still, he didn't safeword, so Steve put the blindfold on. Once he did, he returned to the tickler. This time, when he ran it along his pet's shoulders, the shiver was deeper, and the muscles jumped, tensing then relaxing. This was clearly the right choice. Steve was going to get his pet down and take care of him the way he deserved.

Tony was still skeptical. With the blindfold, the feather-light tickles he assumed were from the feather came as a surprise, and felt good, but they weren’t enough.. Even with his cock thrusting into the tight fleshlight and his mouth sucking on the gag like the good pet he was, his head was still free to think. His mind was flitting from project to project, rather than falling into the sensations he was feeling. Part of his mind was enjoying it, but that was the problem- his mind was in too many-

He gasped. The sudden ice-cold sensation on the small of his back shocked him out of where his mind was, especially when it was followed by some tickle-pricks from a device he hadn't noticed when he had come down. The melting ice with its cold slide returned, bringing goosebumps and shivers as he moaned. It felt so good, the projects were now taking up smaller and smaller parts of his brain as his cocksucking grew more ferverent and desperate on the gag in his mouth. There was a slight pause, and then the fleshlight started vibrating. When the two sensations, = the ice and the tickle-prick of the unknown implement returned, suddenly his entire focus was on not coming before his Master told him to.

Tony moaned. He wasn't yet down in his subspace, but he was thinking about the sensations he was feeling now, not his projects. He was thinking about not coming. There was nothing other than what he was feeling. Tony focused on the cold, on not knowing where his Master was going to touch next.

Steve sighed quietly in relief as he saw all the tension finally leave his pet's body. He could see his pet floating, the bliss showing in the line of his back, but he knew that if he stopped with the sensation, it would end far too soon. The loofah he had set to be just warmer than body temperature went in one hand, and he dipped the sewing wheel carefully in peppermint extract. His pet was going to have warm scratches and cool pricking sensations. Soon Steve lost himself in providing the sensations to his pet. He not only used the loofah and the sewing wheel, but returned to the ice cube and the feather tickler. Eventually he, too, calmed down, realizing he was successfully taking care of his pet, his pet that needed him so much. After both an instant and forever, the way time stretched when they were playing, he said the magic words.

“Come, pet.”

His pet came with a loud cry then slumped, letting the chair hold him up. Steve didn't even want to come. He may have been hard, but the important part had happened- he had taken care of his pet. He quickly released Tony from the straps, removing the blindfold and the gag. It was time to cuddle. Steve didn't often regret his size, even when playing, but now, when he could barely help his blissed-out sub to the bed, he wished he was bigger.

Still, the two of them fell into bed, and the last thing Steve heard before they both fell asleep was a quiet, “Love you, Master.”


End file.
